I'm Scared
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [HunHan] Hanya sebuah dialog dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada dalam sebuah bis./Shounen-ai/


**Tit****t****le : ****I'm Scared **

**Cast : Sehun & Luhan**

**By ****: 82NineNine**** (Mega)**

**Warning : ****Boys' Love - ****Shounen-Ai, Slash**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

_**Hanya sebuah dialog dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada dalam sebuah bis.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xiao Lu!"

"..."

"Lulu!"

"..."

"Hannie!"

"..."

"_Hyung_!"

"..."

"LUHAN!"

"Eh, ada apa Sehuna?"

"Ck, kau melamun lagi. Kau melamunkan apa, hmm?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melamunkan apapun."

"Jangan berbohong. Sekalipun aku ini lebih muda darimu, tapi aku lebih mengerti bagaimana sifatmu itu. Jadi, jangan mencoba berbohong kepadaku."

"..."

"Hey, ada masalah?"

"Aku takut, Sehuna."

"Takut dengan apa? Katakan padaku. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Eumm, kau yakin akan memperkenalkanku dengan orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak. Lagipula bisnya 'kan sebentar lagi sampai di kota orang tuaku."

"Aku takut orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku dan menolakku, Sehuna."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu. Kau itu cantik, baik, dan tentu sempurna di mataku. Orang tuaku juga menginginkan sosok sepertimu. Jangan bersedih lagi, ya. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ck, kau ini. Mengancamku sampai sejauh itu. Bukan itu masalahnya, Sehuna. Aku ini kan seorang lelaki, dan –"

"Dan apa?"

"..."

"Dan karena kita sama? Xiao Lu, cinta itu tidak memandang fisik, melainkan hati. Jadi sekalipun orang tuaku menolak, bila kita jodoh, maka kita tidak akan terpisahkan."

"Kau semakin menakutiku, Oh Sehun!"

"Menakutimu bagaimana? Bukannya aku justru menghiburmu?"

"Kau bilang sekalipun orang tuamu menolak, kita akan tetap bersama. Itu artinya kau yakin jika mereka tidak akan menyukaiku!"

"Xiao Lu, jika kau terus berpikiran seperti itu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Hey, Sehuna! Ahh, kau ini."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Tidak berapa lama lagi kita sampai. Awas kalau kau masih memasang wajah cemberutmu itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membawamu ke atas ranjang dan membuatmu berada di bawahku."

"Hey, Oh Sehun! Aku belum siap."

"Siap atau tidak aku tidak peduli."

"Ck, baiklah. Jika kau terus mengancamku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membawamu ke atas ranjang dan membuatmu berada di bawahku. Hahaha~"

"Aku bersedia."

"Apa? Ahh, aku kalah lagi."

"Memang kau ditakdirkan untuk kalah, Xiao Lu. Hahaha~. Tapi kau selalu menang untuk membuat jantungku berdegup kencang."

"Kau membuatku malu, Sehuna."

"Kau malu itu artinya kau mencintaiku."

"Berhenti membuat pipiku memerah, Oh Sehun. Atau aku akan melarikan diri darimu."

"Silahkan saja."

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku. Hahaha~"

"Terserah apa katamu!"

"Xiao Lu."

"Hmmm."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak. Cintaku ini lebih dari yang kau perkirakan."

"Lebih? Memangnya sebesar apa cintamu padaku?"

"Eummm, sebesar kepalan tangan mungkin. Hahaha~"

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

"Kalau cintamu hanya sebesar itu, lebih baik kita berakhir saja."

"Ya, memang lebih baik berakhir. Berakhir di pernikahan. Hahaha~"

"..."

"Jangan marah Xiao Lu, aku hanya bercanda. Cintaku padamu itu besar. Sangat besar. Karena terlalu besar, bahkan aku tak tahu sebesar apa. Jangan marah, ya."

"..."

"Xiao Lu, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini masakkan aku pasta, ya?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Eumm, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kukira syarat yang aneh-aneh."

"Hey, aku ini kekasihmu yang paling baik. Coba bandingkan aku dengan mantan-mantanmu, bukankah aku yang paling sempurna, eoh?"

"Terlalu percaya diri."

"Tapi benar 'kan?"

"Iya iya aku mengaku. Baiklah, sepulang dari acara memperkenalkanmu dengan orang tuaku, aku akan memasakkanmu pasta spesial yang paling enak dalam hidup seorang Xi Luhan."

"Kau yakin pastamu itu akan menjadi pasta yang paling enak dalam hidupku?"

"Tentu saja. Oh Sehun calon suamimu ini akan menjadi suami yang pandai memasak."

"Benarkah? Kau membuatkanku makanan saja belum, bagaimana aku bisa yakin?"

"Aku memang belum membuatkanmu makanan, karena aku baru akan membuatkannya saat kau resmi menjadi pasangan hidupku."

"Terserahlah. Yang pasti sepulang ini kau harus membuatkanku pasta."

"Itu pasti."

"Janji?"

"Janji! Tapi kau kau juga harus janji tidak akan takut lagi!"

"Eumm. Aku janji!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
